1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wire twisting equipment and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved system for twisting together two or more wires for a precise, predetermined number of turns in such a way as to remove any tendency of the wires to unwind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a number of reasons it is desirable to twist together wires used in many different types of electronic products. Wires twisted together in bundles not only are less cluttering, but also eliminate electronic noise which may develop from untwisted wires and affect other parts of a system. Thus, many manufacturers of electronic equipment will specify that various connecting wires be twisted in the finished product. While some equipment has been available for twisting wires, such equipment generally has been relatively rudimentary and inefficient. Generally, the number of turns applied to sets of wires is optimal for a particular combination and length of wire, as well as for the direction of turn. Also, equipment currently available merely twists the wires in one direction and the finished twisted bundle often tends to unwind, often resulting in damage to the wire ends which usually are stripped.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for twisting together two or more wires for a predetermined number of turns in such a manner as to remove any tendency of the wires to unwind. Another object of the invention is to provide a wire twisting system which is simple and easy to operate in order to allow greater productivity, as well as to provide flexibility both in direction and number of turns applied to wires.